Love It's a Nasty Little Bugger
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Kunzite takes Minako back to his place one night after she's been drinking to keep her safe. In return, he asks for a date and things get a little chaotic. Minako discovers something about herself she hadn't known.


XD I like this story pretty well... It could be longer I think...maybe  
  
even a chapter story, but I can't come up with enough ideas for fillers  
  
or anything...so instead its just a cute little rushed ficlet XD  
  
I hope you enjoy it anyway :D  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Minako was sitting at the bar with several empty shot glasses   
  
before her. She was twenty-five, had a great job as a model, and hung   
  
out with her friends all the time. However, she was the only one of   
  
which was boyfriendless. She had been sitting here for a little over an   
  
hour and a half, downing drink after drink, trying to escape her bitter   
  
thoughts. "Why do I have to be the one without a BOYFRIEND?!" she   
  
demanded, glaring drunkenly at her glass. "I'm SUPPOSED to be the Senshi   
  
of LOVE!!" She didn't even notice the people staring at her or the man a   
  
few feet behind her who was smiling a cruel little smile…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kunzite had been a bartender here at the Dirty Mug for about two   
  
months. He hadn't managed to find a better job yet and he needed to pay   
  
his way through the days somehow. At the moment, he was standing behind   
  
the counter, not far away from a young blonde woman who was VERY drunk   
  
and VERY loud. He'd been watching her all evening. She had been so   
  
interesting to listen to and talk to as she had the first drink or two,   
  
but as she got more and more intoxicated, she became louder and more   
  
upset. Kunzite couldn't help feeling sorry for her and he'd been giving   
  
dirty looks to anyone who'd even looked at her the wrong way. He'd only   
  
learned her name twenty minutes ago—just before the fourth and fifth   
  
drink—it was Minako. Lord, she was beautiful…even in her current state   
  
he couldn't help but admire her long shimmering gold locks and her   
  
perfect, tanned-just-right, skin. But he'd also been keeping an eye on   
  
a man sitting just a few feet away from her seat at the counter. He was   
  
giving her sickeningly evil smiles and Kunzite bet anything he would   
  
take a shot at her as soon as she calmed down even the tiniest bit.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kunzite, I'll take over for tonight, see you later, okay?"   
  
another bartender said and Kunzite flashed him a grin.  
  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
He removed his apron and put away the rag he'd been wiping the bar   
  
down with and grabbed his keys from a box underneath the counter. Then   
  
he stopped, looking back to see that Minako had slumped over on the   
  
bar. The man that had been eyeing her for a while now was moving closer   
  
to her, a primordial look in his eyes. Responding to the bizarre urge   
  
to protect the gorgeous blonde, Kunzite growled under his breath and   
  
walked over beside her quickly, putting an arm around her shoulders   
  
protectively. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man frown at him,   
  
his eyes narrowed. "Minako?" he said softly, "Minako, can you hear me?"   
  
She moaned and shifted before her head rolled back to lean against his   
  
shoulder. Kunzite sighed, "All right Minako, you're coming home with   
  
me…" With that, he turned her around in the stool and slid one arm   
  
behind her back and the other beneath her knees and lifted her carrying   
  
her out of the bar like a little child, the man glaring after him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Outside, Kunzite pressed a button on his key chain and his car   
  
unlocked with a honk. He carefully pulled open the front passenger side   
  
door while still holding Minako and placed her carefully inside,   
  
buckling her in securely. He then went to the driver's side and climbed   
  
inside glancing at the lovely woman out cold in the passenger seat of   
  
his car. He sighed and turned the key in the ignition before moving   
  
into drive and pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kunzite shut the door quietly after getting Minako settled in his   
  
bed. She hadn't woken once since they had left the bar and he was   
  
slightly concerned for her. He didn't know anything about drunkenness   
  
or any of that. It was one a.m. and he hated to call Mamoru so late,   
  
especially now since he and Usagi were married, but he needed advice,   
  
so he dialed up the number and sat at the bar counter that overlooked   
  
his kitchen while he listened to it ring.  
  
  
  
Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…  
  
  
  
Kunzite heard a yawn and then a stifled, "Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Mamoru? It's Kunzite…" he said squirming guiltily.  
  
  
  
"Kunzite? What's…" Mamoru yawned and finished, "…the matter?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I've kind of got this girl in my apartment…" Kunzite   
  
started slowly. He heard a little bit of rustling on the other end of   
  
the phone and it was obvious Mamoru was waking up more because he   
  
sounded clearer and he wasn't yawning anymore.  
  
  
  
"A girl? What do you mean a girl? Kunzite, you're not even   
  
MARRIED—" Mamoru started and Kunzite blushed darkly.  
  
  
  
"Mamoru! I wouldn't do that!" he hissed in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"Well good…I didn't think you would…but you sure are making it   
  
sound that way…so who is she? And why is she there?" Mamoru asked.  
  
  
  
"Her name's Minako, she got drunk at the bar and I was afraid   
  
someone might…you know…and so I took her home with me…" Kunzite   
  
explained.  
  
  
  
"Minako? Wait a second—is she a blonde? Really pretty with blue   
  
eyes and a red hair bow?" Mamoru said a frown in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Yeah…yeah I remember her with a red bow in…she got rid of it   
  
sometime during her third shot," Kunzite said recalling earlier that   
  
evening.  
  
  
  
"Good lord…that's Minako Aino! She's one of Usako's best friends   
  
Kunzite!" Mamoru said in bewilderment.  
  
  
  
Kunzite shook his head, "You're kidding, Minako AINO? The one   
  
Usagi's always going on and on about how wonderful she is at modeling?"  
  
  
  
"That's her."  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it. Usagi always makes her out to be this bubbly,   
  
happy, loving person—this girl's so…depressed and angry," Kunzite said.  
  
  
  
Mamoru groaned softly from the other end of the line, "I knew   
  
there was something up with her… She's been acting really strange since   
  
Ami and Zoicite hooked up…really plastic and distant."  
  
  
  
"She was ranting about how unfair it was that she was the only   
  
one without a boyfriend. Said something about the 'Senshi of Love',   
  
too," Kunzite said thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she is. Sailor Venus. You remember all that stuff don't   
  
you?" Mamoru said.  
  
  
  
"Ohhh, right, I forgot about that…it's been awhile," Kunzite said   
  
remembering the Sailor Senshi and all the insanity that used to go on.  
  
  
  
"Do you think you can handle her until morning? I think Usako and   
  
I could be there by ten, if that's all right," Mamoru said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think I can keep an eye on her…"  
  
  
  
"Great, we'll be over as soon as we can. When she wakes up, make   
  
sure you give her a lot of water and some aspirin. She's going to have   
  
one heck of a headache. She might even get sick so be prepared," Mamoru   
  
warned.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Mamoru. Sorry for waking you up," Kunzite said.  
  
  
  
Mamoru grinned, "No problem, we've gotta take care of each   
  
other."  
  
  
  
"See you later," Kunzite smiled.  
  
  
  
"Later," Mamoru hung up and Kunzite set down the receiver before   
  
leaning back in his chair. Things always managed to get interesting   
  
just when he thought everything was getting into a nice rhythm…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Minako woke slowly her grogginess masking her throbbing headache   
  
at first. She groaned as it finally hit her and after the pain began to   
  
dull a little as she got used to it, she realized she wasn't in her own   
  
room in her own bed. She shrieked and then groaned again—the loud noise   
  
hurt her head… She looked up in alarm when the door opened and a head   
  
with long white hair and icy blue eyes peered inside cautiously, concern   
  
filling the icy blue eyes. "Minako? How do you feel?" he asked in a   
  
gentle tone. His deep voice sent shivers down Minako's spine.  
  
  
  
"Who are you? What am I doing here?!" Minako asked trying not to   
  
sound too alarmed. What exactly had happened last night?! She lifted the   
  
covers and looked down at herself searching for any signs of some guy's   
  
hormones.  
  
  
  
Kunzite blushed, his pale cheeks burning when Minako looked under   
  
the covers, inspecting her body and clothing. When she looked up she   
  
looked slightly sheepish when she saw his face. "You never know…"  
  
  
  
"I know…" he said softly, thinking of the previous night. "I'm   
  
Kunzite. Do you remember? I was the bartender last night…"  
  
  
  
Minako frowned thinking hard which made her head hurt. Then it hit   
  
her. "OH! YOU!! Now I remember!" Then she cringed as her head gave a   
  
painful protest to her decibel level. Kunzite gave her a small smile   
  
and she blushed slightly. He was so HOT! And that smile…he could kill a   
  
girl!  
  
  
  
"I took you home when you passed out at the counter. Some guy was   
  
giving you a nasty look…" Kunzite explained. Minako blanched.  
  
  
  
"How many drinks did I have…?" she asked her voice barely audible   
  
in horror.  
  
  
  
Kunzite shrugged gently and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Six   
  
I think."  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it… oh my gosh…and some guy was OGLING me?!" she   
  
said in a panicked tone.  
  
  
  
Kunzite cringed slightly, "Well…yeah, I suppose you could say   
  
that…"  
  
  
  
Minako grabbed the pillow and clung to it until her knuckles were   
  
white. "So—so why did you take me home with you?" she asked him shakily.   
  
He could see the absolute horror in her eyes even though she refused to   
  
look at him.  
  
  
  
"I like you. I didn't want you to get hurt…" Kunzite said   
  
honestly. He looked at her, concern etched across his face, and then   
  
reached out his hand to brush hers. "Are you okay…?"  
  
  
  
She glanced at him and noted his concerned look and she suddenly   
  
felt a little calmer. "I think I'll be all right…it's just a little   
  
scary…thinking…what could have…" she stopped, shuddering and without   
  
thinking her hand wrapped around his and he placed his other one around   
  
it until her slender hands were encased carefully between his.  
  
  
  
"It's all right…don't think about it anymore…" he murmured   
  
comfortingly. Minako slowly relaxed as he whispered softly in her ear,   
  
stroking her hand gently the whole time. After a few minutes she looked   
  
up at him and he smiled gently. She looked away as her heart started to   
  
pound inexorably in her chest. "Does your head hurt?" he asked and his   
  
fingers went to touch her forehead brushing away her bangs.  
  
  
  
"A little…" she managed to whisper.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right back, just stay here and rest a little."  
  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
He smiled again and stood walking out of the room. Minako breathed   
  
a sigh of relief—he was making her so nervous… But he was so kind and   
  
sweet to her, and she couldn't overlook how hot he was. He looked a bit   
  
unruffled and unkempt as though he'd slept in the white collared shirt   
  
and black slacks he wore, but somehow, Minako thought it made him look   
  
sexy…  
  
  
  
"Here, Minako," his voice startled her and she looked up from her   
  
hands to find him crouching near the bed with two aspirin held out to   
  
her and a glass of water.  
  
  
  
"Oh, thank you…" she took them and popped the aspirin in her mouth   
  
one at a time swallowing them with a gulp of water. She then proceeded   
  
to consume the remaining water in a few seconds. "Mmm…that was good…"   
  
she mumbled handing the glass back to Kunzite.  
  
  
  
He laughed, "Thirsty, hmm?"  
  
  
  
She blushed and smiled, "Yeah…"  
  
  
  
"Would you like another glass?"  
  
  
  
"That would be nice…"  
  
  
  
He grinned, "All right, coming right up! What about some   
  
breakfast?"  
  
  
  
"Ooh…I'm starving! Could I have some bacon and eggs?" she asked   
  
hopefully.  
  
  
  
Kunzite smiled, "How done?"  
  
  
  
"Sunny side up, of course!"  
  
  
  
His smile broadened and he stood up again, "All right, I'll be   
  
back in a few minutes with your breakfast, missy."  
  
  
  
"Okay!" she said cheerfully. When he was gone, Minako leaned back   
  
on the pillows and looked curiously around the room. It was obviously   
  
his, she wondered where he'd slept if she was in his room and then she   
  
noticed a picture over on the dresser that looked familiar. She frowned   
  
and got up to peer at it more closely. It was a picture of Mamoru and   
  
Usagi grinning happily at the camera with Usagi's eight best friends   
  
and Mamoru's four. Kunzite was standing at Mamoru's left elbow smiling   
  
broadly. So he was one of Mamoru's guardians! How had she managed to   
  
meet him before last night and not remember him? She jumped when the   
  
doorbell rang and scrambled back to the bed before listening closely to   
  
what was happening outside her room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey Mamoru, Usagi, I'm glad you guys could come," Kunzite smiled   
  
and opened the door wide enough for the couple to enter.  
  
  
  
"Where's Minako?" Usagi asked immediately, concern for her friend   
  
written all over her face.  
  
  
  
Kunzite smiled gently, "She's in my room."  
  
  
  
"Can I go and see her?" she asked anxiously.  
  
  
  
"Of course you can Usagi…" Kunzite had hardly gotten the words out   
  
when Usagi had bolted off to see Minako.  
  
  
  
Mamoru chuckled softly, "She's been worried sick since I told   
  
her…"  
  
  
  
Kunzite smiled, "That's just like her…come on, I'm making Minako   
  
breakfast, we can talk over there."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later Kunzite put the plate and a glass of water   
  
on a tray and he and Mamoru headed back to his room chatting genially.   
  
When they got there, Kunzite rapped on the door with his knuckles.   
  
"Minako? Usagi? Can we come in?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Minako called from the other side.  
  
  
  
Kunzite opened the door and they found Usagi sitting with Minako   
  
on the bed looking much happier. "Here's your breakfast, Minako."  
  
  
  
"WOW! Thanks, Kunzite!" Minako cried, taking the tray and digging   
  
in.  
  
  
  
Kunzite chuckled, "Your welcome…"  
  
  
  
Minako swallowed a large bite of her breakfast and looked at him   
  
her blue eyes clear and bright, "I don't know how I'm going to repay you   
  
Kunzite…I can't believe you did all this for me…"  
  
  
  
"Well…I'd consider everything equal if you let me take you to   
  
dinner and a movie…" Kunzite said looking at her nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
Minako nearly choked on her eggs and she looked up at him her   
  
eyes wide. "What?"  
  
  
  
Mamoru smiled from behind Kunzite and shook his head before   
  
looking at Usagi. She grinned back at him and winked.  
  
  
  
"I want you to go on a date with me Minako," Kunzite said, more   
  
directly.  
  
  
  
Minako gaped at him and Usagi giggled. "But WHY…?"  
  
  
  
Kunzite smiled and shook his head. "Do you have any idea how   
  
beautiful you are, Minako? Even when you're smashed?"  
  
  
  
Minako blushed furiously. "O—Okay…I'll go with you."  
  
  
  
Kunzite grinned, "Great. Tuesday—that's all right with you   
  
right?" Minako nodded still bright red. "I'll pick you up at six   
  
thirty. Wear something you can dance in…all right?" She nodded again   
  
dazedly and then looked at Usagi after finishing her breakfast quickly.  
  
  
  
"We going?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, the girls will be wondering where we are," Usagi said with   
  
a small grin. "And when they hear about this…"  
  
  
  
"OOH! Usagi, you shut up!" Minako shrieked and chased the laughing   
  
blonde out of the room. Mamoru and Kunzite laughed and then Mamoru   
  
grinned mildly at Kunzite.  
  
  
  
"That was smooth Kunzite… I think we've just added the final   
  
couple…" he commented.  
  
  
  
Kunzite smiled, "I hope so. I really like Minako…she's so…unique."  
  
  
  
Mamoru laughed, "That's for sure…see you later Kunzite!"  
  
  
  
"See you later!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"We need some glitter over here!" Mako cried.  
  
  
  
"Check!" Usagi handed Mako the golden glitter out of Minako's   
  
makeup box. Rei was standing in front of Minako watching as Mako applied   
  
makeup commenting if something wasn't right. Ami was with Usagi,   
  
giggling and looking curiously at all the many different items in   
  
Minako's box.  
  
  
  
"Hmm…I think we've done it girls!" Mako said triumphantly.  
  
  
  
"Let me see!" Usagi jumped up and peered at Minako's face and her   
  
own lit up. "Excellent Mako!"  
  
  
  
"Give me a mirror! I wanna see what you guys did to me!" Minako   
  
said groping around for a mirror.  
  
  
  
"Here," Ami handed her a mirror and looked in awe at her.  
  
  
  
Minako snatched it away and looked into it curiously. She grinned   
  
when she saw the results. Glitter shimmered in the light in the perfect   
  
spots and her eyes stood out brightly. Her hair was pulled into an   
  
elegant twist and golden curls seemed to spill from all over. "Thanks so   
  
much guys! Now help me get dressed!"   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Minako was in her dress gazing at herself   
  
in a floor to ceiling mirror. The skirt curled around her ankles   
  
gracefully when she twirled around and her shoulders and back were bare.   
  
"We are so good…" Rei murmured. They all laughed and grinned at Minako.  
  
  
  
Mamoru peered in the room, "Minako? Are you just about ready?   
  
Kunzite's—wow…Minako, you look beautiful…"  
  
  
  
Minako blushed, "Thanks Mamoru…" She squealed when she saw the   
  
baby in Mamoru's arms. "Hi Chibi-Usa!" she said happily and tickled the   
  
little girl who giggled happily. Mamoru smiled.  
  
  
  
"Come on Minako, Kunzite's downstairs waiting for you," he said.  
  
  
  
Minako's eyes widened, "He IS?!" She hurried out of the room and   
  
headed down the stairs followed by the others who were laughing.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kunzite looked around curiously, he'd never been to Minako's   
  
house before and it was something different than most places he'd ever   
  
seen. "Nervous Kunzite?" Jadeite said looking at him with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Kunzite smiled, "Just a little."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Minako's a lot of fun to hang out with," Zoicite   
  
said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Oh? And how would you know?" Ami said in mock anger, she had   
  
been the first to enter the room.  
  
  
  
Zoicite flushed slightly and grinned at her, "Oh, hello Amiko…  
  
it's just what I've heard…you know…"  
  
  
  
She giggled and sat down at his feet, leaning against the couch   
  
between his legs. "Sure you have Zoicite…" The others had started   
  
joining them and soon were positioned to watch Kunzite's reaction.  
  
  
  
Usagi was the last to emerge and she stood tall before announcing   
  
in her most serious voice, "Lady Aino!"  
  
  
  
Minako stepped into the room and Jadeite whistled, earning himself   
  
a good smack on the head from Rei. "OW!" he gave her a dirty look and she   
  
smiled innocently back at him. Kunzite swallowed hard when he looked up   
  
to see Minako standing in the doorway. She was radiant. "Hey, Kunzite,   
  
maybe you should get a towel—you're drooling!" Jadeite teased.  
  
  
  
Kunzite shot him a dirty look. "Like you don't make your own   
  
little man made lakes every time Rei walks in the room!" he shot back.   
  
Jadeite flushed as the others laughed.   
  
  
  
Kunzite stood finally and moved over to Minako taking her hand   
  
his other drifting to brush her face. "You look…gorgeous, Minako…" he   
  
whispered. She blushed.  
  
  
  
"Kunzite…you're shaking…" she said wrapping her hand around the   
  
one at her face.  
  
  
  
He grinned embarrassedly. "I guess I'm more nervous than I   
  
thought…"  
  
  
  
Minako laughed and Kunzite decided that was a sound he loved to   
  
hear. "Maybe we should go…they're all STARING," she said loudly and   
  
glared at the group seated in the living room. Most just grinned at her.  
  
  
  
"It's not everyday you see Kunzite falling in love with a girl…"   
  
Malachite said with a small grin.  
  
  
  
Kunzite's pale skin turned a dark shade of pink, "Shut up,   
  
Malachite…!" His four best friends laughed and his blush only darkened.  
  
  
  
"Come on Kunzite…" Minako took his hand gently and led him out the   
  
door waving to the others. Kunzite never looked back.  
  
  
  
"He's a goner…" Zoicite said shaking his head with a grin.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kunzite smiled at Minako once they were in her car. "So where   
  
would you like to go first…I think we should skip the movies…"  
  
  
  
Minako grinned, "I agree! We should go to dinner…then we can go   
  
from there."  
  
  
  
"All right, sounds wonderful," Kunzite smiled and pulled the car   
  
into drive.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later they were seated in a very fancy restaurant   
  
and Minako was looking curiously at the menu.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Later that evening in the park, Kunzite and Minako were strolling   
  
quietly along listening to the sounds of the city, which seemed so far   
  
away. "Minako…can…I ask you something…?" Kunzite asked softly.  
  
  
  
"Of course…what is it?" Minako asked.  
  
  
  
Kunzite stopped and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "Well…  
  
I…I was wondering if you were…depressed or unhappy…"  
  
  
  
Minako stiffened, "NO, I'm not, why would I be?"  
  
  
  
"Well, when you were drunk—"  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP! Why do you guys always have to bring that up?! It was   
  
just a FLUKE thing! Jeez! No one ever lets me forget my mistakes!"   
  
Minako burst out.  
  
  
  
Kunzite looked at her, taken aback, "But Minako…it's NOT a fluke   
  
thing from what the others have said… Zoicite said he took you home two   
  
weeks ago because you were intoxicated…"  
  
  
  
"I don't need you acting like a psychiatrist! Just shut up and   
  
leave me alone Kunzite! It might have been better if you'd never taken   
  
me home with you!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
"But—"  
  
  
  
"I said leave me ALONE!" Kunzite tried to take her hand but she   
  
shrieked and slapped him hard. He stumbled back in shock. "I want to go   
  
home NOW!" she said angrily, glaring at him her eyes blazing. Shaken,   
  
and hurt by her words, he nodded silently and they headed back to the   
  
car.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kunzite opened the door for her when they got back to her house   
  
and she stalked past him angrily. He shut the door gently behind himself   
  
noticing Ami and Zoicite fast asleep in the chaise lounge, Ami curled up   
  
in his arms. He had only reached the doorway of the living room and   
  
Jadeite had turned to look at him from the floor where he was playing   
  
video games with Rei sleeping contentedly, her head in his lap, when a   
  
door slammed above them, making him wince. Rei sat up quickly, rubbing   
  
her eyes and on the chaise lounge Ami and Zoicite stirred, as well as   
  
on the couch, where Malachite had been lying, unnoticed. Mamoru, Usagi,   
  
and Mako emerged from the kitchen, Usagi with rice ball in hand. As   
  
everyone slowly came to, they all turned to stare at Kunzite. Still   
  
smarting from Minako's angry tirade, he said quietly looking at the   
  
floor, "She's never going to speak to me again…"  
  
  
  
Usagi's instinctive concern kicked in. "Oh no…what happened   
  
Kunzite…?" she asked, glancing over at the stairs as though hoping   
  
Minako would appear.  
  
  
  
"Here, sit down…" Malachite said and sat up, motioning for him to   
  
sit on the couch, as he rubbed away his grogginess. Ami and Zoicite had   
  
adjusted positions so they were more comfortable to listen and were now   
  
gazing intently at their heartbroken friend. Jadeite had abandoned the   
  
video game which was softly playing the same   
  
irritating music over every minute or so. Rei was beside him her   
  
fingers entwined with his looking at Kunzite anxiously. Across the   
  
room, Mamoru had released Usagi's hand and was gently guiding Kunzite   
  
into the seat, sitting beside him worriedly. Usagi followed them and   
  
seated herself at Kunzite's feet, taking his hand and holding it   
  
delicately in her small hands. Mako leaned against the wall biting her   
  
lip. They all listened raptly as Kunzite began.  
  
  
  
"Every thing started out perfect…we had a wonderful dinner and   
  
went window shopping on the boulevard before driving down to the park to   
  
take a walk… Everything went just fine until I opened my mouth… I'm such   
  
a baka…! I asked her such a stupid question…it was too personal… She got   
  
extremely angry with me and demanded that I bring her home… The only   
  
person I've ever seen get that angry was Rei…" he said absently,   
  
completely forgetting that Rei was sitting only ten feet away. She   
  
blushed but Jadeite smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
  
  
"Kunzite…I don't understand…what kind of a question could upset   
  
Minako that much? What did you ask her?" Mamoru asked, confused. He   
  
wanted to find out exactly why Minako had exploded after an apparently   
  
perfect night.  
  
  
  
Kunzite ducked his head, putting his face in his hands before   
  
saying quietly, "I asked her if…she was depressed…or unhappy about   
  
something…" There was a long silence and then Jadeite voiced the   
  
question that most were wondering.  
  
  
  
"Why would you ask something like that?"  
  
  
  
Kunzite brushed back his long hair and looked up at his friend.   
  
"Jadeite, believe me, if you'd seen her on Saturday night, you'd   
  
understand why I asked…"  
  
  
  
After another brief silence, Usagi said quietly, "He's right."  
  
  
  
Her friends gaped at her, especially the girls. "What are you   
  
saying, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, bewilderedly.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed, "Something's wrong with Minako."  
  
  
  
"What? What's the matter?"  
  
  
  
"Is it something serious?"  
  
  
  
"Odango! Why didn't you SAY something?!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, really!"  
  
  
  
Usagi gave them all a look and hissed at them to be quiet. "It's   
  
nothing like that…sheesh…she doesn't have depression and she's not doing   
  
drugs or anything like that…it's not nearly THAT serious…" she said   
  
giving them a look that asked why they'd think such a thing. "She's just   
  
disappointed and upset that she's the only single one in the whole group   
  
of us… I mean, each of us has someone—Mamo-chan, Jadeite, Zoicite, and   
  
Malachite… and everyone knows about Haruka and Michiru…Hotaru-chan is   
  
just getting into high school and she's not nearly old enough for Minako   
  
to really consider as comparison… and even Setsuna-chan has got a seeing   
  
friend!" Everyone had to admit hesitantly that Minako and Kunzite DID   
  
seem to be the only singles in the group. "And she's hitched up each   
  
and every one of us, or at least had a part in it… She feels left out…"  
  
  
  
"Well then why did she ruin her date tonight…?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Minako paused at the foot of the stairs when she heard her name.   
  
"…to really consider… and even Setsuna-chan has got a seeing friend! And   
  
she's hitched up each and every one of us, or at least had a part in it…   
  
She feels left out…" Minako sat on the stairs realizing that this was   
  
absolutely right. Usagi had always been good at picking up on her   
  
friends' feelings right on the money when it was important. She stilled   
  
her thoughts to hear what else her friends had to say about her.  
  
  
  
"Well then why did she ruin her date tonight…?" she almost didn't   
  
hear Rei's gentle question. But she did, and it struck a chord in her.   
  
The question made perfect sense, why HAD she ruined the date from a   
  
simple, stupid little question? She really enjoyed Kunzite's company   
  
and it was obvious he enjoyed having her around. Minako strained to   
  
hear if anyone answered the question, and she wasn't disappointed.  
  
  
  
"She's scared. She's scared of what she's never known. Just   
  
because she's the Senshi of Love doesn't mean she's had an abundance of   
  
boyfriends and an exciting love life… I mean, it's not a bad thing or   
  
anything like that, but she's never once had a REAL boyfriend. She's had   
  
one timers…but that's it…and the thought of having a real live   
  
relationship is probably intimidating," Usagi explained composedly.   
  
Minako, to say the least, was stunned.  
  
  
  
Usagi, it seemed, had summed up all of the feelings that had been   
  
whirling around inside her since she had hooked up Ami and Zoicite.   
  
Sitting there quietly she realized that Kunzite was what she'd been   
  
looking for…all the other guys were just…*guys*… She knew she had   
  
realized that the minute he'd asked her out and she was terrified. And   
  
when he'd started to probe deeper into her life, into her, she reacted   
  
in protection of what she knew. And she didn't know love. She'd made   
  
such an awful mistake… Just then she realized they were speaking again.   
  
This time it was Kunzite's gentle baritone that reached her ears.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Usagi-chan… I shouldn't have asked it… I should   
  
have known it would be a sensitive subject… From what I've seen of her   
  
she doesn't seem like the type that's usually a heavy drinker… I mean,   
  
I ordered a bottle of wine at dinner and she never once touched a   
  
drop…" he said.  
  
  
  
"Kunzite, you've always been the most patient and—subtly—  
  
persistent out of all of us. Don't let Minako's troubles keep you from   
  
her…let it bring you closer…" Zoicite said benevolently.  
  
  
  
Minako heard a slight smile in Kunzite's voice, "I will Zoicite…  
  
don't worry…" Finally, Minako decided it was time to join the others   
  
and her—boyfriend. Yes…her boyfriend… She smiled to herself gently and   
  
then stood and walked out to the living room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ami was the first to notice Minako's entrance into the room.   
  
"Minako-chan!" she said, with a pleased yet surprised tone. Everyone   
  
turned to see Minako standing just inside the room in her large, thin   
  
white cotton pajamas with little hearts embroidered all over them in   
  
gold thread and she blushed.  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled at her and Minako gave her a secret look, knowing   
  
that Usagi had noticed when she had first descended. "Hi, minna," she   
  
said quietly, glancing at Kunzite. He was sitting on the couch   
  
sandwiched between Mamoru and Malachite and he was doing a very good   
  
job of completely ignoring her.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Minako-chan," came the quiet response. Everyone was watching   
  
her warily, unsure how much she could have heard and uncertain if she   
  
was still angry.  
  
  
  
Minako looked at Kunzite again and gathered up the courage to   
  
speak to him. "Kunzite-chan…look at me…" she said gently. She saw him   
  
draw in a breath and then he looked up at her and she felt guilt wash   
  
over her when she saw the hurt he was trying to hide. Suddenly the words   
  
just began pouring from her and she fell to her knees at his feet.   
  
"Kunzite-chan, I'm so sorry…! I acted like such a baka tonight…! I know   
  
you only wanted to help, but I was so confused, and so surprised, and   
  
so scared… I just didn't know what to do…! I wanted you to get closer,   
  
but at the same time I didn't…! I'm so, so sorry…!" she cried. Kunzite   
  
looked stunned. The others however, took this as their cue to begin   
  
filtering out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Minako-chan…" he finally murmured, "I'm sorry, too, I had no   
  
right to ask you that…" He brushed her long blonde bangs from her eyes,   
  
his gaze searching.  
  
  
  
"It's all right…it wasn't that bad of a question anyway…you only   
  
wanted to help…" she said.  
  
  
  
"So you aren't angry with me anymore?" he asked gently.  
  
  
  
She smiled touching his hand to her cheek, "I was only angry for   
  
about three minutes…by the time we were on the way home it was just an   
  
act…I thought I was angry, so it made it easier to play the part   
  
though…"  
  
  
  
Kunzite gave a small chuckle, "Minako-chan…do you have any idea   
  
how badly I felt?"  
  
  
  
She blushed with a sheepish smile, "I can imagine…"  
  
  
  
"Minako-chan…if I ask you another question…do you promise not to   
  
get upset?" he teased.  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I'm never going to live this down…go ahead   
  
Kunzite-chan…"  
  
  
  
He smiled and bent so his face was very close to hers. So close   
  
his breath tickled her nose, stirring tiny flyaways. Minako's eyes   
  
widened slightly and her breaths became soft gasps. 'Gosh…' she thought,   
  
'He's so close…!'  
  
  
  
"Minako-chan…may I…kiss you…?" he whispered.  
  
  
  
"Yes…" she whispered back and almost before the words had left her   
  
mouth, his lips were touching hers, pressing gently, yet filled with a   
  
passion Minako had never   
  
encountered before and she kissed back with all her heart. And as his   
  
lips teased hers gently she realized that she suddenly felt whole—  
  
complete.  
  
  
  
Kunzite was glad he was sitting down. He knew men weren't supposed   
  
to be the ones to go all weak in the knees, but his had and he knew he   
  
wouldn't have been able to support himself if they were standing.   
  
Minako's kiss was something…extraordinary… He couldn't believe that she   
  
could make him feel so alive.  
  
  
  
Reluctantly, the pair broke the kiss, but their faces remained   
  
close as they gazed into the other's eyes, searching, it seemed, their   
  
very souls. Finally it was Minako who broke the silence. "Kunzite…" she   
  
whispered. "I…I love you…"  
  
  
  
He looked surprised at this statement but soon he smiled broadly,   
  
"I love you, too, Minako…"  
  
  
  
She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, managing somehow   
  
to edge her way onto his lap. "I'm glad I got drunk on Saturday."  
  
  
  
He laughed and kissed her fingertips gently, "So am I, I guess…"  
  
  
  
"Can we come back in yet?" Usagi whined, peeking in through the   
  
door to the kitchen. Both Minako and Kunzite laughed.  
  
  
  
"You're so generous with your time, Usagi-chan…" Minako said   
  
sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Usagi grinned, "I have to get to the Playstation before Jadeite!"   
  
They laughed again and Minako nodded.  
  
  
  
"All right…"  
  
  
  
"YES!" Usagi cheered and shot into the room, landing in front of   
  
the TV seconds later. Jadeite followed soon behind and began arguing   
  
with her while both Rei and Mamoru stood back looking at their   
  
companions in embarrassment. Mako and Malachite were left behind in the   
  
kitchen when Ami and Zoicite went and reclaimed their recliner. Kunzite   
  
kissed Minako gently.  
  
  
  
"Why do we put up with them…?" he asked sighing.  
  
  
  
Minako grinned. "Because we love them."  
  
  
  
"Oh don't be so sure…" he replied, and ignoring the noise coming   
  
from Jadeite and Usagi, he leaned down and tenderly kissed Minako.   
  
Finally they both had someone they could count on and be with when   
  
everyone else was busy and they needed company.   
  
  
  
Finally… they had love.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
